The present application is directed to methods and devices for controlling operation of an image forming device and, more specifically, to methods and devices for detecting when no media is present in an input area.
An image forming device, such as a color laser printer facsimile machine, copier, all-in-one device, etc, includes a media feed system for introducing and using media sheets. The media feed system includes an input area where media sheets am initially placed prior to being introduced into a media path. A pick mechanism may also be located in the input area to contact and move a media sheet from the input area and into the media path.
The media feed system may also detect when there is no media in the media feed system. Detecting the presence of media may involve the use of sensors to monitor components of the media feed system. Additional sensors or mechanisms may also be included to facilitate media defection, including those necessary to detect movement of the media.
New image forming devices are trending towards lower cost, smaller height/footprint, and higher print quality. The smaller sizes have various advantages including that the devices fit within a smaller workspace and a reduction in shipping and packaging costs. One way to reduce both cost and size is to eliminate some of the parts. Parts may be eliminated by using an existing pant to perform more than one function. The media feed system may include a number of similar sensors and mechanisms. Therefore, opportunities may exist, to eliminate parts in the media feed system by using a part for more than one function.